


Alpha Mates: Chapter-24

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Romance, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Jensen, Carrying, Eventual Romance, Explanations, Flirting, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swimming, Swimming Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.This part: Chapter 24





	Alpha Mates: Chapter-24

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!   
> So I'm back with the next part of Alpha-mates. :-D  
> You've all been asking me about how an alpha is 'turned' into a beta in this world and well, this is the chapter where those questions get answered. :-)   
> Also, (as requested by some readers who do not read bottom!Jensen,) let me warn you that this chapter has a bottom!Jensen scene. It's a small scene and I've demarcated it's start and end in black (with the words: Warning- Bottom!Jensen in upcoming scene / End of Bottom!Jensen scene); so those who want to avoid it can continue to enjoy the story without reading the bottom!Jensen part. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Be sure to leave me your thoughts on this chapter :-)  
> *hugs*  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter -24**

>   
>  _I raise the Cornwall Clause._

 

Pin drop silence reined the auditorium at Johansson’s declaration for a minute before it erupted in pandemonium. Jared was distantly aware of Richings calling the session to a close as he struggled to follow Jensen who strode out without a word.  
  
Even though the Alpha’s face was as impassive as ever, Jared could see the absolute fury it masked in Jensen’s determined strides. It helped that Jared had such long legs because otherwise he would be struggling to keep pace with his mate like the rest of their entourage. He got in after Jensen just as Tom settled himself into the front seat. Chris slid into the drivers’ seat a moment later and then they were off.   
  
He had a million questions bouncing in his head but Jensen’s dark look had him thinking twice about giving voice to them.   
  
It appeared Tom did not have similar compunctions because Jensen’s second twisted in his seat to look at them soon enough: “As much as I hate what happened, I must concede Johansson’s brilliance. Getting you to formally present the Bill and then springing his trap ... it was pure genius.”  
  
Jared watched Jensen grinding his teeth and took control before the situation spiralled out of control.  
  
“Tom?” He called, pointedly waiting till the other man met his eyes, “Shut up.”  
  
Jensen’s lips twitched and he relaxed slightly as Tom ducked his head, apparently noticing Jensen’s mood for the first time since entering the car and twisted back around to face forward. Jared discretely adjusted his sprawl so that his hand was –  _very casually-_ covering Jensen’s in the seat between them.   
  
“Now,” He said after another minute, “would someone please explain to me what the hell happened back there?”  
  
“Tom or Chris will brief you,” Jensen answered gruffly, “I need to check something.”  
  
It was only then that he noticed that they were back in the Warehouse that doubled as Command Central for the Ackles’ Pack. He wasn’t surprised, having expected to be back here since Johansson had made his announcement; but he  _had_  expected the drive to take longer. Jared followed Jensen out of the SUV and watched his mate pick out a tome thicker than the span from the tip of his thumb to his pinkie when stretched. Jensen was already flipping through the pages with a practised hand even before he had claimed a seat for himself in one secluded corner. He turned to Tom but the alpha was hurrying away shouting commands at everybody and he sighed, reluctantly looking for someone not too busy to answer his questions.  
  
“Lookin’ for me?” Chris strolled up to him with a bottle of water.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Jared answered with a chuckle, “Think you could enlighten me?”  
  
“’bout the Cornwall Clause?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Look Kid, I dunno the details- you’re going to have to ask Jensen about those. He’s the only one with all the pieces of the puzzle. ... What I do know is that it’s like a reverse of a showcause notice... only much  _much_ more complicated. Basically Johannson declared that Jensen is an idiot who is blowing air out of his ass.”  
  
Jared laughed at the security head’s colourful description and shook his head, “So Jensen has to show his research? Provide documented evidence about the bias against betas?”  
  
Chris’ smile fell, “Not quite.”  
  
“What’dya mean?”  
  
Before he could answer however, there was a sharp clap and they both looked towards the source of the sound to find Tom gesturing at them to take their seats. Jared’s eyes widened when he noted the sea of people gathered there. It wasn’t a formal setup and the majority of the gathered had either modified objects (such as cartons from the warehouse) to serve as seats or had simply opted to sit cross-legged on the thick rug.  
  
He picked his way through to the only empty chair and perched on its arm, knowing it was left vacant for Jensen. Considering the amount of people gathered, the place was surprisingly quiet and at some unseen signal, Tom rose to call the Alpha.  
  
Jared shook his head as he noted the winding path Jensen’s second would have to take to make it out of the circle before reaching Jensen and cupped a hand around his mouth as he called, “Jen?”  
  
Everybody stared and Jared felt his cheeks heat, second guessing the wisdom of calling Jensen by hollering. Still, he cleared his throat when his mate glanced up at the call and tilted it slightly to indicate the waiting crowd and in a subtle show of submission, “We’re ready for you,”  
  
Jensen nodded and placed the book back on his seat before striding over without a word. He claimed the only chair in the room and Jared had to admit that the authority agreed with him. Not wanting to intrude, he rose from the chair’s armrest and sank to his knees beside his mate, nodding his thanks when an unknown alpha vacated the carton he had claimed for himself and offered it to Jared before sitting on the floor himself.  
  
It was still considerably lower than Jensen’s seat, but somehow it fit perfectly.   
  
“Thank you for coming,” Jensen began, his voice quiet but carrying perfectly in the silent room. “The Cornwall clause, as some of you might be aware; puts us in a difficult position: By implying that I did not know any betas-”  
  
“You don’t?!” A startled voice demanded from the back of the room.  
  
Every head snapped in the direction of the voice and a boy with dirty blond hair- who couldn’t have been more than sixteen- ducked his head at the attention.  
  
“I apologise for my son’s interruption, Elder. I shall ensure that he learns not to interrupt in the future-”  
  
“He’s a child, Alpha Ford.” Jensen waived the apology, “And he made a valid point. Thank you for your question, Colin. My mother is a beta, as is my sister. And- and Tracy, my- my former mate, was a beta too.”  
  
Jared squeezed Jensen’s knee in solidarity even as the boy- unaware of the painful memories he had roused in their Alpha- turned an even brighter shade of red, if that was possible as he murmured his acknowledgement.  
  
Jensen managed a brief smile before continuing, “To amend my earlier statement and be more specific, by implying that I did not know any betas personally enough to be able to comment on the reality of their situation despite being related to two by blood, Johansson has, to simplify it; indicated that I turn my mate into a beta.”  
  
Jared drew in a sharp breath, he had anticipated it to be something big, but he had not figured that  _he_  would figure so prominently in resolving the situation. He turned to Jensen to assure him of his agreement but the alpha was speaking again.  
  
“If I fail to convince the counsel that I am intimate enough with a beta, then I lose the authority to call for the Beta bill until I have fulfilled the criterion cited-”  
  
“Alpha, if I may?”  
  
Jared turned to search for the speaker till he spotted the young female who had risen to her feet. She appeared to be about twenty and the shock of blonde hair framing her face on the right in a messy fish-tail braid made her look more like a college student than any Pack-alpha Jared had encountered thus far. He figured she had to be more powerful than she looked and her classic white-shirt and black pantsuit combo gave credence to that theory. He felt more than saw Jensen nod at her to continue and shifted his weight discretely so that he was leaning against Jensen’s legs. His mate’s fingers wound themselves into the thick strands at the nape of his neck-  _away from the public eye_ -and Jared swallowed a smile at the gesture.   
  
“I am unfamiliar with the Cornwall clause and I apologise if I come across as silly, but-”   
  
“The Cornwall Clause is fairly arcane law, Alpha Newton; so there is nothing to apologise for.  And may I convey my condolences at your mother’s passing?”  
  
“Please call me Kathryn, Alpha.” The girl responded, obviously flustered that Jensen appeared to know who her parents were.  
  
“Kathryn,” Jensen agreed, prompting: “Your suggestion?”  
  
“We could convince some other Elder, say someone like Elder Tal for instance- someone who has a traditional beta, I mean, to place the Bi-”  
  
Jensen was shaking his head before she had even finished, “That is the beauty of the Cornwall Clause, Kathryn. I introduced the Bill and was found...” –he hesitated, searching for an appropriate word- “ _unworthy..._  of tabling it, so unless I can fulfil the criterion requested, it will be put in abeyance and no one else can table it for a period of fifteen years... These clauses were put into effect for this very reason- so that other alphas cannot be influenced by bribes of power or trade and bring a new law or modify an existing rule without proper validation.”  
  
Jared noticed Alpha Beaver and a handful of others nodding but the rest looked as taken aback as Kathryn.  
  
The poor girl looked crestfallen and Jared nudged Jensen, wordlessly indicating that he do something.  
  
“However, I thank you for your thoughtful suggestion, Kathryn,” Jensen told her, “its okay, you didn’t know; but I am grateful that you tried.”  
  
She nodded and sat back on the floor again as a low murmur started up.  
  
“As I see it,” Jensen began and a hush fell over the gathering again, “we can either withdraw the Bill, or comply with Johansson’s stipulations. The Cornwall Clause grants us a fortnights’ reprieve to make our decision and I would urge all of you to search for alternatives. It is late and I know you must be exhausted after spending the entire day at the Conclave, but all of you still came and Jared and I cannot express how grateful we are for your support. We shall meet intermittently over the next few days to discuss possible solutions and well,” Jensen huffed out a little laugh, “I guess we’ll be investing in proper chairs so that y’all more comfortable. Thank you and good night.”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

It was strangely balmy for October but Jared rested his head against Jensen’s shoulders despite the heat, idly playing with his fingers on their way home. Once he caught Chris’ smirk in rear-view as the Head-of-Security glanced in the mirror, but he simply scowled and refused to move.  
  
“Tired?” Jensen asked as he unlocked the door after bidding Chris goodnight.  
  
“Yeah,” he admitted, “More cramped than anything, actually. And hot and sweaty... think I’ll go for a swim. Wanna join me?”  
  
“Sure,” Jensen agreed. “Why don’t you head into the pool? I’ll lock everything and the join you.”  
  
[ **Warning- Bottom!Jensen in upcoming scene** ]  
  
The water felt heavenly against his skin and the stones were smooth under his feet when he took a break from swimming laps and stood. The moon was out in the night sky and casting a silvery glow on everything. He stretched his muscles and closed his eyes in pleasure as his spine popped. He was floating lazily on his back when Jensen finally arrived.  
  
“Took you long enough,” He grumbled.  
  
“Sorry, Tom called.” Jensen admitted; shedding his robe on the deck and joining him in the water with a neat dive that barely splashed any water. He came up for air next to Jared and the younger male couldn’t help reaching out and pulling the alpha for a kiss.  
  
“Want you in me,” The words were smeared across the other’s lips.  
  
“No,” Jensen refused instantly, pulling back slightly.  
  
“Jen?”  _Did the alpha not want him anymore???_  
  
“You’ve been acting submissive all day, Jared. Yielding to me... I- I don’t think it’s wise for you to bottom again so soon.”  
  
“What’re you saying?”  
  
“Let me play catcher,”  
  
He stared slack jawed for a moment before spluttering, “Must have got water in my ears, I swear I thought I’d heard you offer to bottom,”  
  
“You heard right,” Jensen agreed, splaying one hand against Jared’s waist as they lazily moved towards the shallow end.  
  
“You actually want to ...uhm... –hang-off-a-knot?!” The last four words came out in a rush and Jensen chuckled.  
  
“Well, I won’t say I’m ... well,  _eager_ but you seemed to enjoy it yesterday. ... And you’re offering again today. So it can’t be all that bad... I admit to being slightly curious.”  
  
“What if you don’t like it?”  
  
“I’ll try anything atleast once, Jay. ... if it doesn’t work, we can always try other things.”  
  
Jared nodded as he hoisted Jensen up a smooth boulder that was at a perfect height and carefully worked the swim-trunks off the alpha’s lithe frame. He hauled the older man in for a kiss and worked his hands under that perfectly shaped derrière.  
  
“You’re sure about this?”  He enquired breathlessly.  
  
Jensen nodded, spreading his legs wider so that Jared could step into the space between them, “Positive.”  
  
He brushed a finger and startled when it came away slick.  
  
“I uh... I might have prepped myself a little in anticipation,” Jensen confessed, the words muffled as the alpha burrowed against his chest.  
  
“I thought you were on the phone with Tom,” He accused, but obediently slipped his finger passed that primary ring of muscles.  
  
“I was!” Jensen protested, arching up against him as Jared’s finger dipped tentatively inside.  
  
“Multitasking, Alpha?” Jared teased adding another finger.  
  
Jensen blushed but didn’t respond verbally, choosing to hide his face even more against his mate’s muscular pectorals.  
  
“Tell me you’re ready,” Jared demanded after another minute, unable to resist the temptation of the silky warmth he could feel on his fingers.  
  
“I’m ready,” Jensen repeated dutifully, still hiding his face.  
  
Jared was beyond a vocal response, instantly retracting his fingers and sliding in slowly but steadily into that deliciously tight channel till he was sheathed completely.  Jensen made a low non-verbal sound at being penetrated, but tightened his hold around Jared’s neck and shoulders in silent demand that he keep going. Jared grinned and began moving in earnest.  
  
Jared lifted himself on his forearms from where he’d sprawled over Jensen after the rush of his climax. The movement allowed his knot to slip deeper into the wet heat of Jensen’s body making him clench his eyes shut to keep from starting a second round.   
  
When he felt confident about his control, he risked glancing down to where Jensen was spread under him and he felt his heart stutter as he took in the heavy-lidded gaze directed at him. He felt a smile tug his lips up automatically in response and Jensen returned it; the elder’s smile relaxed if not contented.  
  
He wondered how Jensen could be so blasé despite his vulnerable position, speared open and on his back as he was... but apparently, unlike him the Elder alpha was confident enough in his  _alpha-ness_ to not worry about hanging off a knot.  
  
For long moments neither of them moved, content to just be; but Jared felt his arms beginning to tire from holding his weight off the shorter Were soon enough.   
  
“You can bench press three hundred pounds, can’t you?” Jensen enquired out of the blue.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Sure... why?” Jared stammered, the question about his gym practices catching him off-guard.  
  
“Well I weigh lesser than that, so I guess it’s safe to assume that you can carry me.” Jensen answered, re-winding his arms around Jared’s neck even as his spread open legs came up to wrap around his waist, “Giddy up, cowboy!”  
  
Jared couldn’t help but laugh as he staggered up obediently; the movement making Jensen tighten his hold on him. It took some manoeuvring, but eventually he managed to get them perpendicular and groaned when gravity had Jensen sinking deeper on his knot. The older man only laughed, the vibrations doing pleasant things for specific parts of Jared’s anatomy. It took thrice the normal time, but ultimately, they managed to stumble to the bed without bumping into too many things en-route, collapsing on the mattress in a heap of arms and legs.  
  
Jared remembered how awkward he’d felt to go to sleep tied to his alpha’s knot last night and they’d been back-to-chest at the time. Obviously Jensen didn’t share the same compunction though, because he closed his eyes with a contented little purr, arms tightening around Jared as they shifted around to find a comfortable position for the both of them, tied face-to-face as they were. Jared finally chose to slouch a little and rest his head on Jensen’s broad chest, their legs entwined together and the rhythmic thump of Jensen’s heart-beat a lullaby under his ears.  
  
He found himself awake long after Jensen had drifted off, thinking back on the day and his impending future. The Cornwall Clause had put an unexpected spanner in their plans, but he found himself questioning whether Jensen had been afraid of this very eventuality. After all, the alpha was always taciturn and was predisposed to shoulder worry solitarily. Jared sighed as he debated whether it would have helped to know the existence of the ‘Cornwall clause’ beforehand or whether it would have caused unnecessary panic.  
  
His nose itched and Jared rubbed it against the sweaty planes of Jensen’s chest instead of bringing up his hand to scratch at it and grinned when the Alpha’s hand came up and patted his head twice before subsiding again- Jensen not waking even once... The reaction had him thinking of the evening and Jared marvelled once again at how easily the alpha seemed to surrender his control. Despite the Elder's attempts, he had been reminded of a tiger playing at being a kitten the whole time: Jensen’s innate strength held carefully in check so that he might indulge Jared’s fantasies of being the more powerful alpha. Jared had not been fooled by the display, but he couldn’t deny that it had been fun while it lasted. 

  
Nevertheless, Jared decided, given an option he would much prefer to be the ‘catcher’ in future.  
  
[ **End of Bottom!Jensen scene** ]

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
He was roused from slumber by the incessant shrill beeping that was Jensen’s alarm; he kept his eyes firmly shut as he shoved at his mate’s shoulder in a wordless demand to  _do something_ about the sound.  
  
“Yeah... Yeah, I’m awake. Stop pushing.”Jensen told him as he shut the alarm; blessed silence filling the room again.  
  
Jared sighed in relief and snuggled back into the blanket only for his eyes to snap open when cold air invaded the erstwhile cosy warmth. “Wha-”  
  
His eyes landed on Jensen who gave him a sheepish smile as he slipped out of the blanket. “Sorry...uh.. I didn’t mean to wake you... Go back to sleep.”  
  
He blinked blearily at the miles of naked skin on display and felt a frisson of pride at the pink, finger-shaped indentations at Jensen’s hips and shoulders.  _He had done that._  
  
Jensen hurriedly slipped on his flannel robe but not before Jared had caught sight of the flaky white smears between his mate’s thighs. Jared sat up, absently pressing at his burgeoning erection that was causing a slow curl of arousal to pool low in his gut from the erotic sight of his mate’s recently hidden skin.  
  
“Seriously man, you can sleep in.” Jensen’s words broke his silent musings and he realised with a start that Jensen didn’t know where his mind had just gone.  
  
“Nah... we have to head for that meeting, remember?”  
  
“I do.” Jensen confirmed, “You don’t. Actually I would very much prefer it if you stayed away today.”  
  
“Never pictured you to be a hypocrite, Jen,” Jared grumbled as he got out from under the covers, watching the minute darkening of his mate’s eyes before Jensen’s expression evened out again as he continued, “You’re professing equal rights but forbid your own Pack Beta from attending a meeting that is going to decide his fate.”  
  
“Firstly, I’m not forbidding you anything... just strongly suggesting that maybe you should skip this one. And secondly, I’m not doing it because you’re pack beta; I’m doing it because you’re  _Jared_ and _._.. and I  _know_  you, alright? If the votes indicate it would be politically better for me to be mated to a beta, you’ll end up suggesting that you be turned.”  
  
“Of course I would. So what?”  
  
“You’ve  _never_ wanted to be turned. In fact you were very much against it-”  
  
“Things change,” Jared shrugged, stretching lightly and watching Jensen track his movements. He didn’t know why it felt so good to rile up the man this way, but keenly aware of the eyes on him; Jared turned to the bed to change the covers-  _guess getting into bed straight from the pool wasn’t a wise idea_. He wrinkled his nose at the rumpled and stained sheets before balling them up and tossing them into the laundry hamper. There was a loud huff behind him and Jared flushed as he remembered his undressed state. A glance behind confirmed that the Alpha’s eyes were fixed on his (if he did say it himself)  _pert_  butt and he couldn’t help his chuckle when Jensen turned scarlet at being caught staring and hurried to the bathroom.  
  
“Seriously man, why’re you so against me attending a lame-ass meeting?”He called after the retreating figure.  
  
“Because it’s dangerous!” Jensen shot back from the bathroom. Jared could hear the man washing his face.  
  
“So is crossing the road... Or-or-or driving! Dozens of things are dangerous, Jen.”He hollered in response.  
  
“Do you realize that turning someone without permission from a Pack alpha is illegal?” The alpha asked as he emerged, skin flushed pink from the warm water.  
  
“Well, as it happens; I know one personally. Getting permission isn’t going to be an issue. Trust me.” He returned lightly.  
  
“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m going to agree to this!”  
  
“Who said you’re the only Pack-alpha I know, hmmm?” Jared winked.  
  
“ _Turning_  was what was done to prisoners of war, Jared...” Jensen growled, exasperation obvious in every line of his body.  
  
“Not anymore,” He returned softly, hesitating for a moment before asking, “Why is... It’s kind of you and all, but why don’t you tell me what is your real reason for being so damned set against this?”  
  
“I- I’ve already lost one mate in this lifetime, Jay... I don’t think I’d survive losing another. So pretty selfish desire, see?”  
  
Jared’s throat bobbed as the words sank in and he could see in Jensen’s eyes the response he was expecting; so he decided to change things, “You know, I’d love to say how sweet that thought is; but the only thing I feel is ...  _disappointed.”_ He narrowed his gaze to look Jensen in the eye, “Way to showcase your lack of faith in me, Alpha.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Dude, I get it; alright? You don’t trust me.” He dismissed poutily and grabbed at his clothes before storming into the bathroom.   
  
“I do!” Jensen protested, following after him. “D-do you even  _know_  what the turning entails?” Jensen asked as shifted the shower-curtain aside to slide in next to Jared.  
  
“I’ll be knotted... preferably by you?” Jared offered, grinning at how neither of them even paused to ask the other for permission before sharing a shower. He turned his face to the warm water cascading down.  
  
“Yes. ...uhm, let me?” Jensen conceded, reaching over him to grab at the wash-cloth and soap, “But I’ve already knotted you once, remember? That-that’s just part of it.”  
  
“Tell me?” Jared invited, turning so that his back was pressed against the older Were’s chest.  
  
He felt Jensen nod as an arm tightened around his waist, pulling him more firmly into the older Were’s embrace. He looked down to watch Jensen squeeze out some soap into his right palm and then rub his hands together to get a lather going before beginning to gently wash Jared’s front.   
“First, tell me what you know of Alpha anatomy.”  
  
“Which part, our knot?” Jared asked absently, eyes still tracking the hands lathering him up move slowly downwards.  
  
Jensen gave a half-hearted chuckle and manhandled him till they were facing each other, “I was actually talking about the effort our body expends to  _keep_ us alpha... part of the reason betas, as a rule; heal faster- their body is smart enough to redirect its resources to the wound or injury.”  
  
“Alphas are stronger.” Jared refuted.  
  
“Our musculature is,” Jensen agreed, going to his knees and adding more soap before beginning to work on Jared’s legs. “But our constitution is a different story altogether. Why do you think it is the betas that can handle childbirth and not us?”  
  
Jared just hummed in response, trying to ignore how certain parts of his anatomy were beginning to respond to the warm gusts of breath blowing upon them whenever Jensen spoke.  
  
“Anyway, the principle of the whole turning involves exhausting the alpha’s reserve till the body is forced to choose between survival and remaining an alpha.”  
  
“And how is that achieved? That...  _that limit,_ I mean.”  
  
“Torture,” Jensen responded seriously, even though his voice held laughter as he clued in to Jared’s physical response to his proximity. He climbed to his feet in a single elegant move and Jared failed to cover his soft groan as he was manhandled into facing the granite-tiled wall. “I don’t know how else to describe what the ritual entails.”  
  
“Tell me.” Jared repeated his words from earlier as he pillowed his forehead on folded arms.  
  
“The... The victim will-”  
  
“ _Me.”_  Jared corrected, closing his eyes and letting the words paint their own pictures in his mind. He hissed as something Jensen did pressed his torso up against the wall and his peaked nipples came into contact with the cold granite of the bathroom wall. “Set up the scene- where will I be? What will I be wearing ... Will it be just us?”  
  
Jensen made a low sound of distress and patted his hips to indicate that he should widen his stance but obeyed, “Turnings are usually done in the summit-hall itself and it would ultimately depend on the council, but I think my rank should qualify us for a private turning. If that happens, then it would just be the Elders of the council, the doctors and us... Our families and selected friends as well, if you want the moral support.”  
  
Jared couldn’t stifle the snort as he opened his eyes to glance behind him, “That’s  _private? ..._ sheesh! Do I even want to know what a public turning means?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, pressing his lips to Jared’s shoulder briefly before continuing, “You will be naked for the entire ordeal to prove that there is no fraud. The first step will include inserting catheters in your arteries to drain your blood... It will be more than the maximum permissible limit for a normal blood donation- the doctors are essential for this part to monitor your heart-rate and pressure. As a rule the blood is generally donated to some hospital as a last gift of the alpha undergoing the turning... While the blood drains, you will have a prostrate stimulator working you- it’s important for both alphas and betas: alphas because it uh...it helps with the erection and betas because... well, the gland’s stimulation is essential for the beta to self-lubricate. To ensure that steady stimulation doesn’t actually make you ejaculate, you will also be wearing a co-... let’s say chastity device, shall we?”  
  
Jared swallowed, picturing himself on such blatant display publicly as his blood drained was horrifying and the contrast of having alpha’s gentle attention on him had him strangely aroused, “Okay... What- uh... What happens next?”  
  
“Once enough blood had been drained, your ... your erection would be further stimula-”  
  
“I don’t think such treatment is particularly conducive for an arousal, Jen.” He commented drily even as he pushed his hips out towards the older man in search of more.  
  
“Oh, you will respond.”Jensen assured him, accepting his wordless cue and massaging the muscles in his nether cheeks, “And if by some miracle your body fails to respond, you will be ...  _manipulated_  into responding. Once the knot is fully formed, a neutralizer will be injected at the base of it-ideally, timed just as you ejaculate to ensure that it is your last knot.”  
  
Jared’s breath hitched involuntarily at the words, all his arousal disappearing in a flash.  
  
“The neutralizers basically destroy the nerves responsible for signalling the knot to form.” Jensen explained, rubbing soothing circles at his hip.  
  
“Sounds painful,” He whispered, tipping his head back to rest against the older Were’s shoulder and sighing in relief when Jensen didn’t appear to be offended by the change in his demeanour.  
  
“Excruciatingly so,” Jensen agreed, moving them both into the flow of water to wash away the suds, “Especially because uh- because you will be –  _I-uh... I think the term is ‘milked’?-_  till you are empty. With the neutralizers working simultaneously to counteract that, it’s rather umm... _painful_.” His voice cracked and he paused for a moment to regain control of himself, “Anyway, once your knot has gone down, I will be penetrating you...there will be no- uh... no ‘prep’. And it is actually worse than it sounds because by then your body is so over-stimulated that further pressure on your prostrate will be unwelcome. ...  Anyway, I- uh... I will be knotting you like that. And you will be fed the ejaculate of an alpha while you are knotted- generally the turned alpha’s seed is used for this part. You... uh... It- it will be agony for you, not least because you will be taking a knot without being stretched or anything to ease the way but I will continue knotting you- even if you scream or-or-or lose consciousness or throw up. I will do that repeatedly and with minimal breaks in between- maybe just long enough to manage another erection and even then you will be plugged in the interim with large-sized synthetic substitutes. This will continue for as long as it takes your body to self-lubricate in an effort to soothe itself and-”  
  
“And I turn beta.”Jared finished quietly.  _He figured he wouldn’t be doing a lot of sitting after the turning ceremony._  
  
“You  _begin_  to turn beta.” Jensen corrected. “You will be kept plugged up and I would continue penetrating you as frequently as I can manage for the entire week... or fortnight as the case may be- till you go into heat. Thanks to the latest medical advances, once you begin self-lubricating, you will be given hormone boosters to facilitate the process, so hopefully it wouldn’t take too long. The heat would cement the- the transformation, and once properly...uh...  _bred_  there will be no going back.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
